Harley and Ivy: Kitten
by Jake7901
Summary: Ivy was working in her greenhouse when she finds a wounded kitten outside in the rain. Normally it would simply be plant food. Luckily for the kitten, Harley's birthday is coming up. Will Ivy be able to save the kitten? Or will it be plant food? Please read and review


All characters are owned DC comics

Ivy was sitting in her greenhouse trying to think of a good gift for Harley. It was a week until her birthday. She had pondered a gun or a toy, but she wanted to do something better. It was raining and Harley was in town bowling with Selina. So she could think uninterrupted. Ivy heard a sound outside her greenhouse. She looked in the direction it came from, but didn't see anything. She heard the noise again, this time she stood up and walked over to the glass wall and looked out. She saw a small ball of gray fur huddled in the rain. Ivy opened the door and picked a kitten up by the scruff with her with thumb and index finger.

"Plant food" she said.

She brought it inside and carried it to a carnivorous fly trap. As she held it over the plant, it let out a pitiful little meow. Then a thought hit her.

"Harley" she thought "she loves animals. She would love this."

Ivy took the kitten to her work bench and set it down. It was shivering and had several injuries.

"It may be too late" Ivy said "unless."

She walked over to a safe and opened it. She pulled out a small case and carried it to the work bench. She opened the case and too out a bottle and syringe. She dipped the needle of the syringe into the bottle and filled it with a small amount of the liquid.

She injected the kitten with the liquid and said "this might hurt. It's the formula that was used on me. A small dose should help with your injuries. Hopefully you won't be able to communicate with plants. That's the last thing I need."

Ivy made a cage out of vines in a hidden corner of the greenhouse and put the kitten inside. Harley came home later that night.

"Hiya Red" she said "I beat my own record today. I bowled 278 I wish ya were there to see it."

"I'm sorry Sweet Pea" Ivy said "I'll go next time. I promise."

"Ok" Harley said "so ya need some help with your research?"

"No" Ivy said "I mean, I'm done for the day."

Ivy kept her out of the greenhouse by watching a few movies with her and sending her to bed. The next day, the kitten never moved. Ivy checked its heart beat and breathing throughout the day. Over the next few days, what was left of the kitten's fur fell out and its skin turned green. Short grass began to sprout all over its body, replacing its fur.

"Interesting" Ivy said as she gently petted the kitten "at least you didn't grow red fur."

Ivy ran several tests on it. Its blood was slightly toxic and she found the chemicals in poison oak in its saliva. Once the grass fully replaced its fur, Ivy found it was very thin and fine. The day before Harley's birthday, the kitten was playful and purring. Its heartrate was good. It seemed the kitten's body absorbed the chemicals just fine. Harley went out the next morning to get coffee, they were out in the house. When she got home, she smelled something baking. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ivy in front of the oven.

"Hey Red, whatcha got cookin'? She asked.

"A cake" Ivy said.

"Really?" Harley said "what's the occasion?"

"Are you being serous right now?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah" Harley said.

Harley heard a small meow and looked in time to see the kitten walk around the corner.

"Oh my gosh! So cute!" Harley said as she dropped to her hands and knees to look at the kitten "where did this little guy come from?"

"I found him outside about a week ago" Ivy said "I had to give him some of my plant formula to keep him alive."

"Ya used your formula to save a kitten?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "he's for you. Happy birthday."

"It is my birthday" Harley said smiling.

"I know" Ivy said.

"What's his name?" Harley asked.

"I don't know" Ivy said "it's your job to name him."

Harley thought for a minute and said "Well he's tiny, green and planty, Shrub! Can we call him Shrub?"

"Sure" Ivy said.

"My little Shrubby" Harley said as she scratched his chin.

He began purring. Harley stopped and he walked over and rubbed against her.

Harley stood up and pulled Ivy into a crushing hug and said "thank ya! Thank ya! Thank ya! I love it Red!"

"I figured you would" Ivy said "air please."

Harley let go and said "sorry."

"It's fine" Ivy said "what do you want for your birthday dinner?"

"Pizza" Harley said "It's been forevah since I've had your homemade New York style pizza. Nobody makes it quite like you."

"Pizza it is" Ivy said "go relax and watch your cartoons."

"Ok" Harley said "come on Shrubby."

She scooped the kitten up and walked into the living room. Once Ivy had the pizza in the oven, she decided to sit with Harley and wait for it to cook. As she walked into the living room, she stopped and smiled at the scene before her. Harley was asleep on the couch with Shrub curled up on her stomach, asleep. Ivy walked over to a chair and sat down. She picked up the remote off of the arm of the couch and changed the channel to a plant documentary.

"We were watchin' that" she heard Harley say.

Ivy looked and saw Harley and Shrub looking at her.

Ivy raised an eyebrow and said "how did you…you were just…never mind."

She changed it back to cartoons and sat back in her chair as a small smile spread across her lips.


End file.
